Lotte
by Miss Evil Muffins
Summary: "L-elf… have you ever thought of calling Lieselotte by a nickname?" Michalotte


Note: Slight AU. L-elf and Lieselotte are exchange students at Sakimori during a time of peace. They're already dating. This was written for Tumblr Valvrave week. Prompt was 'Favorite relationship'. I'lll be posting the rest of my VVV week stories on this account as well.

* * *

"I'll see you at lunch, Michael." Lieselotte promised as she exited the classroom. Her next class was in the opposite direction from that of her group of friends.

"Hey, can I call you 'Michael' too?" Haruto asked hopefully as they walked down the hall.

"No, you may not, Tokishima Haruto." L-elf made certain to stress the other boy's full name, making it clear that they were _not _close.

"L-elf… have you ever thought of calling Lieselotte by a nickname?" Shoko suggested, thoughtfully. "I think she might enjoy it."

* * *

He considered Shoko's words all throughout his next few classes. The thought really had never crossed his mind before. What kind of nickname would she like? Nothing was more important to him than pleasing his dear princess, so the name must be perfect. There could be no room for error. Liese? Lotte? L-1, since she was his number one? Quickly dismissing the last one, he settled on 'Lotte'. The sound of it was just as beautiful as she was. There was a 99.8% chance that it was the optimal nickname for a girl such as herself.

* * *

It was now lunch time and L-elf had seated himself purposefully across from the princess.

"L-Lo…" he began.

The girl looked at him expectantly.

"Lieselotte, would you like to study with me later?" he finished lamely.

"Of course, I would," she smiled, before continuing to nibble her salad.

L-elf decided that one more attempt was in order. Maybe his mouth had gotten dry, causing his tongue to stick. He sipped some water. "I…Lo-" he tried once more.

"I love you too, Michael." She patted his hand absently while continuing her meal.

* * *

"I tried what you suggested before, about giving her a nickname, but I found myself unable to say it…" Confusion was evident in L-elf's voice.

Before leaving the lunch table, he had explained to Lieselotte that he would be a few minutes late after class. He needed to speak with Shoko about something first. He now stood before the brunette girl in the cooking club's home-ec room, with a look of almost comical consternation on his face.

"I was able to tell her that I was in love with her so easily before, but something is different now. Perhaps I need a mental evaluation…"

"L-elf," Shoko waved a batter covered spatula, before brandishing it at the boy. "You were absolutely certain of your feelings when you confessed to her, am I right?"

"That's correct."

"Hear me out now- Is it possible that you're going out of your comfort zone here, with this nickname thing? You're not sure because it's something that you've never thought about before?"

It was true, he had thought almost obsessively about his love for Lieselotte for years before had the chance to confess to her.

"Could it be that maybe sometimes, you get stuck in a rut?" She took took L-elf's stunned expression as a 'yes'. "I'll tell you what, wait here for twenty minutes, and I'll give you something to break the ice with, okay?"

* * *

"I'm very sorry that I took so long. I know it's inexcusable, but I brought you something to try to make up for it." L-elf handed Lieselotte a pink box once he met her outside the school.

"You really didn't have to. I didn't mind at all. I was able to get a head-start on my homework," she reassured pleasantly as she opened the box.

The girl smiled, obviously delighted. Inside the box was a pink cake, with the word 'Lotte' written somewhat sloppily in white frosting on top. "Oh, how sweet! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Lieselotte," the boy dropped to one knee, grasping her free hand and gazing up into her face with utmost earnesty. "May I have permission to call you 'Lotte'?"

"Of course, Michael!" she laughed sweetly, pulling him to his feet.

Perhaps she should send her boyfriend to speak with Shoko more often, Lieselotte thought. Who knows, maybe soon they'd be doing something as scandalous as hugging!

She ran her finger along the top of the cake, scooping up some frosting. Standing on tip-toes, she dotted it on the boy's nose.

"There!" she proclaimed proudly. "Now you look as silly as you were acting!"

L-elf smiled softly. "Thank you, Lotte."

_The end_


End file.
